


intro

by everythinghappensforareason17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Engagement, Multi, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06, Slightly Toxic Relationships, Threesome - F/F/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, i swear this is barely canon complicate...i played around a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: It's just a nod to the canon now-Intro (Alt-J)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 19
Collections: AoS Promptober





	intro

**Author's Note:**

> _tbh, i don't know what the heck this is...it really just snow balled from two things. the 30th day prompt from promptober of aosficnet2 and a nsfw gif i saw on tumblr...and this was born. so here's this kind of dark FSK and unhealthy coping strategies, but its still heartwarming FSK at its core. _
> 
> _And this is completely unbeta'd...i used google doc to edit but i think i got my pov tenses mixed up a bit so fair warning. Plus let me know if you think the tags are too vague and i need to add some!_

“Fitz, are you okay…? It feels like you’re a million miles away from me…” Daisy asked him teasingly, her tone light and casual…but it still made Fitz wince, because even though she hid it well, he still_ knew_ her...and he could hear the subtle concern laced into every word of her inquiry…and he felt bad for that, for worrying her…putting her on edge. It wasn't what he wanted...not today....especially not during his limited amount of time that he got to spend with Daisy nowadays since they'd fragilely agreed to begin to mend things between them…for Jemma’s sake. 

And while Daisy tried _so_ hard to get back what they’d had before his ‘death’, she still didn’t do well around him when he got so introspective and sullen like he was now. She became harden, alert…_prepared for anything_…ready to take him down if the Doctor showed up and tried to hurt her or anyone she loved ever again...and in turn to that, Fitz would become bitter and further withdrawn from her…thag perpetual guilt that never seemed to fully recede within him with time and memory gaps would come back full force...and start to eat away at him again…and he struck out at the _feeling_ and the _person_ who had invoked it him. 

And they'd fight.

Brutal words exchanged between them… proverbial fists thrown along with other much more tangible objects....callous insecurities used as weapons as well...and they wouldn’t speak for weeks afterwards before Jemma would get tired of Daisy’s spells of self-destructive habits...and Leo’s more pronounced moments of melancholy—_their way of dealing with the heartbreaking, lingering absence of the other from their life_—and forcibly step in to help them back on the road to repairing what they’d had. 

“Fitz, you’re scaring me.” Daisy said slowly, her tone a sharp warning…letting him know that she was reverting back into a pattern they had promised after the last blow-out between them—_she had almost choked him out with her powers after he’d thrown a coffee cup at the wall close to her head…and after Daisy had trained until all the bones in her arms had ached and the blood vessels had popped…and Jemma had had to carry him to bed drunk more than once_—they would break. 

Fitz grinned weakly at her, hoping his smile would put her at ease like it used to…before he had snapped and fucked everything up.

His fingers delicately ran against the oddly textured pink diamond ring he had hoped that Daisy would accept from him. He remembered back from their days on the bus that pink was _secretly_ Daisy’s favorite color…and Fitz hoped that would win him some favor in what he was about to ask of her.

Fitz knew her stance on marriage…he even knew how she felt about building a _forever_ with him at the moment. Their new bond was still too weak…too _toxic..._to make a future out of, but fuck it! He was simply past caring, especially after all the shit they had suffered through these past few—_eons_—months. 

But he was still so _afraid_..._worried_ he would be rejected right out…that what he was about to ask of her would once again screw up the fragile arrangement between the two of them and put Jemma in the middle... but he still _needed_ to know for certain if there was even a future worth screwing up with Daisy. If there was anything left between them that could be salvaged… that hadn’t been made irreversible by the damage _he _had done…and apparently, so did Jemma. 

_“You have to do it, Fitz…you have to ask her...” Jemma had whispered to him a few nights ago in their bed as they lie naked, curled into one other. His head tucked underneath her chin as she ran her fingers soothingly through his sweat damp hair. The post-coital glow of their earlier lovemaking making her vulnerably honest…and Fitz didn’t eveb try to pretend that he didn’t know what she was talking about._

_He knew she’d seen that ring long ago stashed away in his sock drawer back when they’d tentatively began to be a romantic form of ‘**Fitzsimmons**’. _

_It’d been an impulsive buy during one of the rare outings from the playground that Coulson had allowed him back then to chase leads and search on how to bring Jemma back from the monolith. _

_He’d had once again hit a dead end... mourning a lost lead…and how Skye had slowly began to become Daisy Johnson and all that had entailed. They were drifting away from each other as she looked for other lost inhumans with Mack…and he went on his quest to save Jemma--a_ _nd he’d stopped in his tracks..._

** _There it had been! _ **

_Collecting dust in the window of a pawn shop...a totally unremarkable pink diamond engagement ring with a rose gold inlay around the band…and even in his immense glum, he couldn't help but admire it...and the nearly forgotten memory it’d drudged up…and he’d rushed in to buy it, to claim it as **his **forever…along with the feeling the memory had conjured up. _

_It wasn’t anything extravagantly mind blowing like he vaguely remembered feeling when he’d bought Jemma’s ring years later... but it’d been no less essential and he had wanted to keep it for himself…to be reminded that no matter how much his mind faded; how’d he’d been able to smell the liquor in Daisy’s shot glass as she’d gotten drunk by the motel pool after Ward’s betrayal…how he had worried sick that she would fall face first into the water as she swayed dangerously near him before casually telling him about the only real birthday present she remembered ever getting for her ‘birthday’. It had been a pink stuffed monkey that one of the good foster mothers had bought her before dying of cancer… and she’d been sent back to the orphanage..._

_The buy had been his passive aggressive way of holding onto the past, of stopping time...to keep things from changing. He had wanted to possess when Daisy had been just silly, sarcastic but cautious Skye... and before he and Jemma had been dropped into the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. _

_But things **did** changed…and not entirely for the better. _

_Lincoln had re-entered Daisy’s life and left it forever broken…and Fitz had made the first real mistake of his life: creating AIDA…and then the framework and the Doctor had been born...and everything that had followed that…_

_And now Daisy barely stood to look at him on their best days…and he and Jemma had been left so damaged and semi-bitter by their shared trauma that he often wondered how they didn’t work on the same level as he and Daisy often did, but most importantly— _

_“Jemma, we’re married...” Fitz augured weakly. He knew it wouldn’t stand up against Jemma’s stubbornness or her unwavering logic…but he felt it was still a valid point to make. _

_Jemma chuckled a bit at that, hugging him closer. Her long brown hair brushing against his forehead with the quick movement. “Not in this era…and besides, I had **my **forever with you although short…I’ve felt that overwhelming sense of being claimed by you in that way but Daisy hasn’t…and I don’t think just our love and inclusion into our relationship is enough for her anymore. We’ve changed, Fitz…and I know it’s not enough for you either.” _

_Fitz breathed in deep, closing his eyes against the overload of emotions trying to take over him. “Jemma…” he choked out. _

_“Because I **know **it’s not enough for me…and we’re the same, Fitz. I can’t settle for just for being ‘**Fitzsimmons**’! I know that we are **better** than the label that we’ve been stuck with for years! I want to be Daisy, Jemma, and Fitz in whatever way we can, together or not…but I can’t just be ‘Fitzsimmons’ anymore and I’m sorry if that hurts you, but it’s killing me trying to fit into what we’ve evolved from…”_

_“It’s killing me too, Jemma…”_

_“So change it…”_

And he had…by taking the ring out from its hiding place—_it’s the only thing that had survived Fitz and Jemma’s old apartment and original timeline and life…the one thing Jemma had carried through time and space with her as she searched through worlds to bring him back home_—and had left it out in the open, along with the ratty pink stuffed monkey he’d bought that same day all those years ago…

And he’d hoped that would be enough of a cue for Daisy’s keen perception skills to pick up on and come running to him for the answers to…

Fitz knew that she’d sometimes come to their bunk for her date nights with Jemma—_it’s rarely the three of them anymore…he’s never included in their nights together anymore then Jemma is with him and Daisy on their painfully awkward ones_—and honestly, if it wasn’t for Deke’s suddenly intense interest in **pursuing** Daisy...and Fitz’s equally **powerful** jealousy at _that_ situation—_he’d caught Deke trying to kiss Daisy on the lips in the control room where she usually waited for him to finish his work before their date night…and Fitz had saw red, smashing a thousand year old cap distributor that he knew Mack had been planning on replacing in Coulson’s aging cherry red corvette_ _before He had turned on his heel and stormed out-- h_e would have probably gone on forever just leaving those tokens of affection out in the open for Daisy to make the critical move…

But Fitz didn’t like competition…and as enthusiastically supportive of a woman’s right to be her own person as he was--_and as afraid of Jemma straight out decking him in the nose if he ever tried pulling the possessive man crap with her_\-- he can’t help it with Daisy. She was _his…_and he wasn't known for sharing with no one but Jemma…and while he may love Deke—_he is his grandson after all_—he still flat out refused to let another man take what was _his _…even if he was _family!_

So here he was now, nervous…his fingers twitching around the forsaken ring in his pocket while a wary Daisy glared worriedly at him. 

“Fitz, dammit! Just—“

“Marry me!" He blurted out harshly, tired of letting himself stew in his own apprehension...letting it get in the way. He was approaching this as a mission from now on-- and he’s learned in his life that most successful missions only get done if you’re upfront and aggressive with what you want…_and he wanted Daisy Johnson to agree to be his wife_. 

Daisy blinked at him, all the emotions from a moment ago gone from her face... replaced by a blank nothingness. Fitz swallowed back the fear and trudged on, slowly pulling out the ring from his back left hand pocket. His hand trembled badly, slick from the sweat that had been building in his palm. He fumbled it and it dropped into his lap…

Daisy plucked it up gingerly with her forefinger and thumb. 

“You don’t—“ He started. 

"Jemma says an autumn wedding would really nicely with the burgundy dress that she’s been dropping hints that I should wear…” Daisy gently slide the rose band around her ring finger. 

Fitz giggled, spluttering good-naturedly. _Of course Jemma was already planning the entire thing before Daisy had even said yes! _

But also—“What?!” He spat out around his laugh, a tad bit bewildered by her change of topic. 

Daisy just rolled her eyes playfully at him.

“She’s about as subtle as you are…I saw that pink monkey and diamond ring in your room a long time ago! I almost ambused one of you guys for answers…but then I remembered that we've been trying to break out of our patterns…and that you needed to be the one to ask me as much as I need to have the patience to leave Jemma out of it and let you get there on your own…”

She grimaced a little at the last sentence. “Though, I do need to still work on that. I might have pushed a little too hard with that Deke incident…”

Fitz’s eyes widened…before his brows furrowed and he scowled at her. “So that_ thing_ with Deke I saw was—?!” He started to bark out but she put a hand up to stop him. 

“No, I wasn’t using him! He does have a pretty big thing for me…but he also knows I’m trying to make things work with you...and y'all know Deke, he likes fucking with people, especially you! So he agreed to help me ou—"

Fitz stopped her offending words with a rough kiss to her lips, pulling her close as he tried to envelope her into his warm embrace. He reveled in the unique scent they made together…wanting to mark her as _his_ as much as he wanted to let her know he was _hers_ right back. He pressed his chest to hers in hopes that would convey just how wild his heart beat for her…_and only for her_.

Jemma always had a unique hold of her own over him...a distinctive brand of passion that’s always been able to reduce him to a puddle at her feet...but they’ve never quite been able to overwhelm each other like Daisy had to the both of them…

Jemma’s love always been a slow burn in his chest, comforting and familiar in its permanent existence…just waiting for the day he knew allow it to engulf him in its flames…but Daisy’s had never had any problems luring him in to watch him burn. 

He gently bite her lip before breaking away from her to compose himself and catch his breath. He smiled a bit shyly at her…and she grinned back with a gentle bite to his jawline. 

Fitz groaned.

“Don’t do that to me again! I owe Mack a freaking nearly nonexistent model of a cap distributor for Coulson’s car!” He grumbled, trying to scold her jokingly…but even he could hear the raw desperation in his own words. 

Daisy frowned, her teasing expression gone... a bit somber at the mention of Coulson’s name. Fitz silently cursed himself for forgetting. She still had a hard time when it came to Coulson's death…

But she soon snapped out of it with a heartwarming joke of her own. “Why would I? I’m engaged to be married to a good man who gives me what I need.” 

Fitz felt himself go limp and breathless again. 

“S-s-so you wanna m-marry me?” He stammered in his mild disbelief. _This_…her _acceptance_ of his love…to stand up there at the _altar_ in front of their _friends_ and say ‘I do’ was exactly what he wanted, what he had hoped for…but old habits die hard... as well as the strong belief that he will _never _be good enough for those he loved. “Things haven’t been right between us for a while now, Daisy…”

She sighed loudly, pulling herself a little closer into his arms. “No, they haven’t…” she agreed. “But we aren’t as bad as you make us out to be in your head, Leopold. Yes we fight…and yeah we fight _dirty_…but those moments are so _few_ and _far _in-between that it doesn’t count as much as you make it.” 

Fitz huffed, anger and old resents clouding his thinking again…and like all his _other_ habits, he let them out to be known. “You were the one who said we were _toxic_ and there was no _future _for us, Daisy…?”

Daisy pulled back from him...and roughly gripped his chin in her hand, making sure he was looking her in the eye as she said, “Come on, Fitz. Don’t bring things said in the heat of an argument into this! We aren’t perfect, I’ll give you that, but neither are Jemma and I…and I can’t imagine not spending the rest of my life without her by my side.” 

Fitz blinked. “You and Jemma—have troubles?” 

He didn’t know why it was so hard for him to wrap his brain around, but it was. They’d always seemed _so_ solid, _unbreakable_…and in his darker moments, he often wished Jemma had picked Daisy over him…and in his even _darker_ moments, he liked to imagine how wonderful their relationship would be if he was forever x-out from the equation…no longer there to bog them down. 

“Well, we aren’t like _you_ and _me_ can be at times…but I don’t think _you_ and _Simmons _are either... but we _do _have our _own _traumas with each other that we need to work out together too, Fitz…” Daisy said, her hand now running her fingers through his soft hair. “I was the one who held her together during the LMD invasion… and then _again_ in the framework and after you ‘_died_’… and hell, Fitz, we went through time and space to find you! I’ve seen Jemma break down in ways that I don’t think even_ you_ have…and yes, that bonded us…but it also fucked us up too…” 

“I love you, Leopold, but you don’t have the market cornered on pain…and as the saying goes, you’re _stuck_ with me… _for better or worse, I got you!_ Okay?”

He nodded, his blue eyes sparkling as he beamed down at her. “Yeah, okay…a autumn wedding sounds wonderful to me too…”

Daisy beamed back before grabbing him by the nape of his neck and pulling him down for another searing white-hot kiss…and like always, he had no problem letting himself burn away in it. 

** _The end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i feel like i should say sorry to those who've read this story, i just re read this myself...and damn i kind of blocked out just how _dark_ this fic actually is...it's still our FSK at heart but man i put them through it!
> 
> Jk that another ot3 fic that's not for this fandom was a real influence...and this was also lowkey my way of trying to work out something that's been stumping me with them. So my apologies! I meant this to be fluffy...but yea no didn't entirely hit the mark! 
> 
> But i guess if you are familiar with my stories...you should be used to darkly dysfunctional characters. So i guess you knew what to expect even when i don't lol


End file.
